With the continued growth of the Internet, and the increasing permeation of content-generating devices in society, the sheer amount of multimedia content available is staggering. Mobile telephones, for example, allow easy generation of digital photographs or videos in almost any environment; desktop computers and readily-available software allow almost anyone to create movies and post them online. Meanwhile, more traditional media outlets, such as newspapers, radio stations, and television stations, are making their content increasingly available through digital distribution channels as well.
Search engines and social networking sites provide some means to find this content, as well as motivating additional content creation. However, while the means and opportunity for making content has been increasingly available, few advances have been made in presenting this wealth of content to a user, in any manner beyond than a simple list.